The Sorcerers freedom
by Fandomized Roleplays
Summary: Viceroy invents a machine that summons a strange creature from another dimension. The creature teams up with McFist and The Sorcerer and eventually free's him and the two cause chaos in the town. Can the Ninja stop him or will Norisville be under the chaos of the two monsters forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ninja Robo-Lizard Slice!" the ninja shouted as he sliced his blade through the robot he was fighting. It was a lizard but not like the one that captured your snot… this was just another ordinary robot with lame lasers and such. The robo-lizard went to bite the ninja when he sliced it once again, this time the blade cutting the robot's head off and it shut down immediately. The crowd cheered the ninja's name as he disappeared with a,

"Smokebomb!"

Randy walked out of the bathroom stall and put the mask in his bag, outside the bathroom Howard waited for his buddy. Randy stepped out of the washroom and looked out Howard "Hey!" Randy said to his buddy before Howard pulled him by his arm down the hall.

"No time Cunningham! We're almost late!" Howard urged his friend on as the two ran down the halls to their next class.

"VICEROY THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" McFist shouted in his companion, or assistants face and slammed his robotic hand on the desk.

"My fault? The robot lizard was your idea." Viceroy said a little annoyed at his boss, he was pretty stupid but Viceroy never said it.

McFist let out a low growl when the portal they used to talk to the Sorcerer rang "Oh great…" McFist mumbled when The Sorcerer appeared on the screen with not the happiest of looks on his face.

"You've failed me again McFist! Maybe it's time I move on to someone… worthy of my reward." The Sorcerer said with a growl in annoyance. McFist flinched when he mentioned someone else.

"Ehhh well maybe uh…" McFist tried to think "Viceroy!" His assistant walked over "TELL THE SORCERER MY NEW PLAN!" McFist shouted, it was really Viceroys plan but McFist always referred to it as his.

"We are planning on finding a creature from another dimension with my machine that can locate a powerful creature from another dimension and bring them to us." Viceroy explained, it took forever to build but now maybe they could finally defeat the ninja "Oh and it shows us their weakness just in case we need it." Viceroy finished.

"Show me." The Sorcerer ordered. McFist snapped his fingers and two robo-apes brought the machine in. Viceroy went to the computer at the side and typed in random words then pressed a button. The machine lit up and whirred, Viceroy stepped back with a smirk plastered on his face. Finally the machine stopped with the bright light, there was a strange figure in the center. It was tall… very… very… tall, it had a long snake like tail, in fact very long. There were strange spikes on its head with one that pointed forwards at the tip, the right eye was slightly smaller than the left, both had a black outline, its eyes were yellow and the iris was red with a black pupil. There were no legs only arms that floated at its side, it was a dark purple color with red spikes, a red tail tip, and red at the end of its arms, the mouth was stitched together and it had a green snake like tongue. This creature was truly something to behold. It looked up and opened its eyes, the creature narrowed them then spoke.

"Who _dares _summon me?"

**Story number two WOO If you wanna know what he looks like he's the guy in my profile picture! This creatures name is Clyde! DEAL WITH IT! You'll learn more about him later. Only nice reviews please! I will ignore all mean ones! Tips are apprecheated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Randy slouched back boredly in his bean bag, Howard got grounded so he couldn't come over to play Grave Punchers, so Randy played it alone. Suddenly the Nomicon glowed bright red, brighter than normal. Randy put down the remote and grabbed the book "Finally some action!" Randy said then opened the book and was sucked in. The purple haired teen got up and looked around, he appeared to be at the school. It seemed perfectly normal then a creature jumped out and people were running and screaming as they left the school, then The Sorcerer came out of the school and the two of them were causing chaos, people were turning into monsters then there was the ninja who jumped up to defeat them but the two were to powerful. Suddenly words appeared in front of Randy.

**The Ninja who ignores the new embraces the old**

"I see… that's real helpful… If I knew what it meant!" Randy said having no idea what the Nomicon was trying to tell him. Suddenly he was sucked into reality, Randy closed the book and tucked it into his bag and spent the rest of the night trying to figure out what it meant until he fell asleep.

Randy sighed, school was almost over and there haven't been any monster attacks or robot attacks all day. He looked over to Howard who was also very bored then back at the teacher when the ground started shaking slightly then it got worse. Suddenly the walls to the classroom fell and crumbled down a hole that appeared beneath it. Standing from where the wall fell was a girl from grade 9, her eyes were pure yellow with red irises. There was a grin plastered on her face as her hands glowed with yellow like her eyes. This was no ordinary girl… at least not any more. The girl cackled with an echoed voice that was frightening to hear.

Randy nudged Howard "Looks like its ninja o'clock!" He said, the rest of the children fleeing and now Howard was aswell. Randy hoped behind a desk and pulled the mask over his face, he leapt forwards at the girl in a fighting position "All right, I don't know what you are but you're going down!" He said but then was thrown back by a desk the girl had thrown. He rubbed his head and got up "Ok, I was _not _ready!" Randy said then grabbed a few electro balls "Ninja electro-balls!" He shouted and tossed them at the girl who dodged one but caught the other and threw it back at the ninja. To surprised to move he got hit by the ball and fell from the shock "What the juice?!" He asked getting up and looking at the girl "This is the _weirdest _stank I've ever fought." He said to himself "Now how do I destank you?" Randy asked himself before getting hit by a chair this time.

Randy threw himself forwards and punched the girl straight in the chin, she flew backwards and hit a wall then got up a second after whipping the blood off her face she then attacked once again. The girl's fist collided with the ninja but he threw a fist at her too, she caught it and threw him into the air and went to kick him when the ninja caught her foot and threw her to the ground. Randy landed looking at the girl who crawled back up with cuts all over, she went to bunch him once again when Randy punched her in the face knocking her out.

"Now to destank…" Randy stepped forwards when the girl lit up and he was pushed back by a powerful force. The crowd gasping as a strange figure appeared from the girl's head.

It was the creature Viceroy had summoned.

**Soooo? What'cha guys think of Chapter 2? I'm so eager to write more I'm already going to start Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Randy paced back and forth in his room wondering what the creature was. He had no clue where it came from. It must be some creature Viceroy made… obviously it was gone now… right? Randy yawned, glancing over to the clock it read 8:56 PM. He normally went to bed at 9:30 on school nights, or if he was really tired he would fall asleep early like now. Randy shrugged it off, not like this creature would haunt him or something.

"Sooo…. That thing that you saw yesterday, what was it?" Howard asked glancing up to his buddy as they wandered through the halls of school to their gym class which was starting in 5 minutes, their other class finished early so they decided to get changed early.

"I'm not sure but it's bound to be one of Viceroys creations." Randy said as they passed a few kids talking.

"Porbably…. Do you think it's gonna come back?" Howard asked feeling like the answer would be obvious.

"Nahh…" Randy said as they came to the doors of the gym "Like every other McFist creation that comes after me, they never reuse it." The two boys entered the gym then went into the change room for the boys.

"I guess that's true." Howard started getting changed "Heey…. What is it we're doing for gym again?"

"Dodgeba-oh… great." Randy said realizing what crap they were getting themselves into.

"Oh yay sounds like fun!" Howard said sarcasticly "Bash is gonna wonk our faces up."

"Don't be like that! Even if it is true…" Randy trailed off. The two were done changing so they headed into the gym where some other students were all ready and waiting for the rest to come out of the changerooms.

"Told you…" Howard grumbled grumpily.

"Yeah I know… Bash wonked up your face though." Randy smirked a bit "So you weren't completely true."

"Shut up Cunningham."

At McFist industries…

"Where is he?" Demanded The Sorcerer

"He should be back soon eh…" McFist tapped his fingers together nervously and bit his lip. Clyde should be here by now.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the doors swung open.

"There he is!" McFist said gesturing to the door their creature came out of.

"What did you find out?" The Sorcerer asked Clyde annoyed.

"Well I found out I'm not wanted in this town and if seen you should throw rocks at me." The snake-like creature growled annoyed. McFist picked up a rock and threw it at him. Clyde turned to face McFist and growled angrily. Viceroy looked at him like he was an idiot.

"What? He said if we see him we should throw a rock at him!" McFist said wondering why they were angry with him.

"He was being sarcastic." Viceroy told his boss.

"Eeoohhh…" McFist trailed off with a nervous chuckle "Heh, heh, no hard feelings?"

"Because of your stupidity I will spare you your life." Clyde snarled then turned back to The Sorcerer who seemed amused. Nobody has ever said McFist was stupid which was why this amused him so, "What am I amusing to you?" Clyde spat at The Sorcerer who glared back at him angrily in response.

"What else did you find out?" The Sorcerer went back to the main topic.

"Well I'll need more time but I might be able to find out the ninja's identity and then crush him." Clyde explained and leaned again the wall crossing his arms.

"I will give you more time." The Sorcerer grumbled then ended the transmission.

Randy had just gotten home, Howard was still grounded, and hopefully he wouldn't be on the weekend. Tomorrow was Friday. Randy was once again in his bean bag and was playing Grave Punchers like normal. There was a red glow from his bag, the nomicon needed him once more. Randy dropped what his was doing and opened the great book of ninja knowledge.

Randy was falling down a deep pit, it seemed like forever until he landed on a strange platform with a large gorge around it that seemed to never end. He seemed to be in a dark cave that was deep in the ground, above was a small yellow orb. Suddenly he was pulled down by chains and strange cuffs locked around his wrist. The walls starting ripping apart except for the platform he was on.

"What the juice?" Randy exclaimed in confusion when a picture appeared where the walls once was. It was the school, suddenly The Sorcerer and a strange creature came out of the roof, people were turning into monsters or being corrupted by the strange creature. The Sorcerer looked down at Randy and laughed. Suddenly words appeared in front of him.

**The Ninja who ignored the new embraces the old**

"Again I ask, what the juice? What's this new thing you're talking about? Is it that creature that I saw yesterday? That's just some lame McFist creation! No way it's coming back!" Randy blabbered. The nomicon kicked him out, "Fine, be that way." Randy said slightly annoyed and slid the ancient book back into his bag.

**Well there's more words in this chapter! YAAAAY! Anyways, yesterday I meant to post some chapters but never got around to doing so, SO I APPOLOGIZE! If you have any other story idea's I'm open! Just no ocs! Only mine! :D**


End file.
